brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Reactor
Reactor is a map used for the missions Day 8: Fallout (Security) and What-If: Critical Reaction (Resistance). Reactor is a two-part map. The Resistance must hack a fan access panel to reach the main reactor controls, then plant a bomb on the controls so that the reactor melts down. It's deemed a "What-if" in respect to the Resistance campaign because the sequence of events leading up to it require Security to prevent the Resistance from freeing their pilot. Starting Time: 10 minutes Time added for Hacking: 10 minutes *Repairing the Bridge Access Panel raises a bridge to let Resistance players to drop down over Security and giving the tactical advantage of High Ground. Resistance: What-If: Critical Reaction Primary Objectives: * Hack the Vent System * Destroy the Reactor Secondary Objectives: * Repair the Bridge Access Panel * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Office MG Nest * Construct the Escalators MG Nest * Construct the Doorway MG Nest * Construct the Walkway MG Nest Security: Day 8: Fallout Primary Objectives: * Defend the Vent System ** Remove the Hackbox * Defend the Reactor ** Disarm the HE Charge Secondary Objectives: * Escort Core Objective Class Teammate * Defend the Bridge Access Panel * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct the Office MG Nest * Construct the Escalators MG Nest * Construct the Doorway MG Nest * Construct the Walkway MG Nest Background The reactor, originally not on the Ark, was built after refugees started pouring in. Originally, the Ark was meant to be the epitome of "green energy", perfectly environmentally friendly, clean, and efficient. When the refugees started arriving, however, the clean energy wasn't enough to sustain the suddenly grossly overpopulated city. In desperation, the Ark's owners ordered the construction of a massive nuclear reactor to power all of the new inhabitants. The Resistance, now in the city (through unknown means as of now), targets the reactor, not to spite everyone, but to stop the Security's 'war machine', so that they can overwhelm them and become citizens of the city. Story SPOILER WARNING: Plot and ending details follow. Critical Reaction, the mission available to the Resistance, opens with the voiceover of an unidentified Resistance member who has taken Chen's words literally and is willing to risk a nuclear disaster to equal out the living conditions of the Guests and those who live on the Security side of the Ark. He states that it is only just for the Resistance to do so, as those on the Security side will never understand the true difficulty and unfairness of the Guests' lives until they have actually experienced it. When the Resistance have succeeded in detonating the reactor controls, the player watches as the reactor explodes, venting nuclear radiation into the sky until the Ark is surrounded by dark radioactive smoke. Meanwhile, Chen has discovered the plan and its success and cries out in anguish as he realizes his threats were taken literally and that he was too late to call the mission off. Should the player fail the mission, it will show security driving the Resistance away, as Chen berates the Resistance for doing something so dangerous over the radio. In the Security's mission, Fallout, Mokoena reveals to the player that a message had been intercepted by the Founders, the same one that is given to the player if they play as Resistance. The Founders perceive this as a grave threat and Mokoena sends the player to defend the zone to prevent such a disastrous event from occurring. If the player succeeds, Mokoena breathes a sigh of relief and informs the player that he has successfully saved the Ark from the Resistance as the Resistance members are seen retreating out of the facility. While the ending cutscene begins playing, the player will receive a trophy/achievement for successfully completing the canon part of the Security campaign. Gallery Reactor1.jpg|Underpass below the Reactor. Reactor.PNG|Map Category:Locations Category:The Ark Category:Missions